mantiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Klaxxi'va Vor
Klaxxi'va Vor is the second oldest Klaxxi coucillor (following Klaxxi'va Sra). He was one of the few councillors that survived the destruction wrought on Klaxxi'vess by the maddened Shek'zeer, and the only one to remain entirely unscathed; most assumed this to have been a coincidence, until Thar'tikk found the truth. While the council never had an official leader, Vor was usually referred to to make the final decision; he did not shy away from taking the responsibility for the entire council, often being the one to lead negotiations with the empresses in times of need. Towards the end of Shek'zeer's reign, he discovered the Sha corruption within the palace and the empress and was the one to halt the decision that would put the empress down prematurely. He then oversaw the empress' development and effectively stopped her descent into madness, until she was overtaken by the Sha of Fear in 30Y. After her demise, he ruled what remained of the loyalists as Lord Regent. Biography Early Life While Klaxxi'va Vor's birth name was supposedly forgotten, it is known that he survived his first swarming without issue. While he did not possess the exceptional skills of a Paragon, his loyalty and drive drew the attention of the Klaxxi council him. He quickly rose through the ranks until he finally became a councillor. Not much is known about his later life, aside from that he was the one to make the decision to end the reign of Grand Empress Zek'hara. The experience shook him and he swore to always look for different ways of dealing with disfavourable empresses in the future. Shek'zeer's Reign Vor, like the rest of the council failed to spot Shek'zeer's terror that first sparked in her duel with the previous empress. There was little contact between the council and the empress after that, with Shek'zeer entirely separating herself and instead surrounding herself with her own court, ignoring the pleas and advice of the Klaxxi. When she was later rumored to have brought about minor Sha manifestation, it was Vor who sent her letters demanding her to stop what he presumed to have been magical experiments. She either ignored the correspondence or sent back mocking notes. One of those finally provoked Vor enough for him to demand a personal audience, but instead found the empress incapacitated by the Sha of Fear and realized that the nature of the appearing demons was much darker than he or the council had anticipated. After the council decided to put the empress under constant supervision, Vor joined her court as a Klaxxi advisor and oversaw her habits and expanding illness. When he learned that the empress' madness was more or less caused by the council mishandling the power transition and their following seclusion, he began to question his methods and the dealings of the council. His guilt and growing concern for the empress drove him to dealings with the Shado Pan, convincing Taran Zhu himself to lend him one of his master mistweavers to keep her majesty's physical state in check and advise him on the matters of the Sha. As the Klaxxi could never learn that a Shado master was present in the palace, she remained hidden for the most part. As he continued watching over the empress, the two became close, despite any and all attachments being forbidden to the Klaxxi. Vor knew well that he would be stripped of his rank and executed had the council found out, and so his involvement with the empress remained a closely guided secret. As the situation improved, the Sha of Fear was pushed back and believed to be entirely gone by the time the Mists lifted; neither Vor nor Shek'zeer anticipated its tumultuous return in 30Y. The councillor could do nothing to prevent Shek'zeer's ultimate corruption, only send the Wakener and their band of adventurers to end her misery. With no empress to replace her, Vor was named the Lord Regent until the maturity of the princess. He gathered what was left of the loyalists and ordered the protection of the remaining Kypari trees. Appearance Having lived for a considerably long time, Vor towers over most Mantid, including the Paragons. He possesses a spotted tiger carapace and green eyes and is never seen without his Klaxxi regalia. Personality Vor is driven, focused, strict and level-headed, though quick to deal with trouble in an appropriate way. He dislikes violence and needless bloodshed but will defend himself and others if necessary. He detests being surrounded by servants or guards, preferring to do his work alone and without relying on a horde of adjutants. He was absolutely loyal to the goals of the Klaxxi and the council, before discovering that their poor presentation and hostility to the empress had caused Shek'zeer's descent into madness. While he remained with the council, his loyalty shifted more towards the empress. After Shek'zeer's demise, he became detached, cold and at times even cruel. Abilities Vor is a master of the blade, though prefers to rely on incapacitating magic rather than deadly cuts; he is an expert amber mage and always seeks to restrain the opponent in combat first, only resorting to injury or death if there is no other way. He has experience in dealing with most adversaries Qi'touan can throw against him and proved a challenge even for the most senior of Shado masters. He is also a skilled diplomat, having spent decades trying to convince Shek'zeer to stop what he presumed to have been Sha experiments. Only when she stopped listening altogether did he opt for direct confrontation. In the AU As human, Vor is described to have long, raven hair bound in a bun and dark eyes. He always wears his emerald and gold Klaxxi regalia and carries an amber blade. He is old but not frail, the equivalent of Medivh or Khadgar in the rest of the setting.